


Alleviate

by wh0rebin



Series: Baby Soobie [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asking Out, Beomgyu and Taehyun appear, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Cause he has a Big Dick, Cause he's a babie and I love him uwu, Choi Soobin Is A Whore, Confident Choi Soobin, Doctor Yeonjun, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Finger Sucking, Huening Kai doesn't sorry I still love him tho, I also want to wreck him lmao, If you click this fic then Ily, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Choi Yeonjun, Seduction, Slut Shaming, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin confident gay, Stay pressed, Stress Relief, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Wait- Hyuka is mentioned tho, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun is Very Gay, Yeonjun is stressed and Soobin's a hoe, again- wbk, author's on crack, doctor soobin, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0rebin/pseuds/wh0rebin
Summary: Choi Yeonjun's had a long day. He's pent-up; downright incredibly frustrated. Insert Choi Soobin, a pretty, sweet, and an overall perfect person that so badly wants to suck Yeonjun's dick.Yeonjun just wants to alleviate, and Soobin just wants some fat doctor cock.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Baby Soobie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Alleviate

Yeonjun’s heels continuously click on the marble floors of the hospital’s hallway. His head slightly pounded, the strong scent of mint and medicine wafting throughout the open air did not help his headache in the slightest, yet still caused a sense of comfort that relaxed his once tense body.

“Oh-”

He grits his teeth once a body collides with his own. He tilts his head to stare at the male nurse who quickly kneeled to grab his things. Yeonjun sighed, removing his frozen hands out of the pockets of his white doctor’s coat before dropping to the floor, hands quickly coming to pick up fallen files.

“N-No need-”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry.”

Yeonjun quickly cuts him off, voice and expression monotone. A desaturated crimson blossoms throughout his cheeks. The sight of the former quickly triggering a memory inside the nurse’s mind. He recognizes him, the hospital’s most paid and skilled doctor, Choi Yeonjun. 

“Doctor Choi, how’s your day?”

 _Shitty, as always._ Yeonjun wanted to sigh, to slump against the wall and cry out. Maybe do a little tantrum. Nonetheless, he replies;

“It’s going great.”

Yeonjun’s voice drips with dreariness, expression empty of any sort of emotion. Yet, the nurse still tries. Nodding in full interest.

“Well do you want me to accompany you-”

“Oh would you look at that, it’s already 3 PM. Goodbye.”

He yet again cuts him off, dull expression forcing out an encouraging smile before he pats his back and trots off. The nurse stares at Yeonjun's back figure, bewildered. His lips puff out into a pout, before he turns his heel and leaves.

Yeonjun huffs once he is met with a very familiar door, its body painted in a boring peach, the room number 3435 imprinted in a metal golden aligning with Yeonjun’s eyesight. With pursed lips, his fingers entwine with the knob, tilting it and pushing the door open. _Oh boy._

“Doctor Choi?”

Yeonjun closes his eyes, lips pressing into a thin line. Preventing a wince. Instead of answering the female patient, he walks towards her bed, looking around with furrowed brows. _Mrs. Jung told me she’ll deliver it here._

“Did Mrs. Jung come to drop some files today?”

Yeonjun asks. His eyes rake all over the patient’s figure. She had wavy brown locks, deep black eyes, thin lips and a small face, quite slim. Gorgeous. Yet Yeonjun doesn’t want anything to do with her, or anything with females in general.

Yeonjun remembers her as Yeonhee. The latter shakes her head, eyes blown wide and lips puffed into a pout. Yeonjun grits his teeth. He wanted to laugh- tell her how ridiculous she looked. Yet once again, refrained. That would be too cruel.

“I think I should go fetch them.”

Irritated, he turns around. Huffing as long fingers attach themselves onto his bicep.

“Wait-”

Yeonjun turns around, eyebrows raised. Yeonhee only smiled.

“You don’t need those files…”

Her hands trail down, fingers slowly gracing the skin of Yeonjun’s arm. Yeonjun shivered, distasteful.

“It’d be much better if you keep me company Doctor.”

She locks their fingers. And Yeonjun immediately pulls away. The suggestive stare Yeonhee was giving him quickly dispersing, face once again pouty, displeased.

“I have a girlfriend, Yeonhee.”

He lies. Yeonhee looks up, eyes confused.

“You do? But you told me you were gay…”

Yeonjun stilled, then bit his lips, huffing. _Of course, even that didn’t stop her from seducing me._

“I... did?”

 _He is, there’s no denying that._ Yeonjun takes a few steps back, Yeonhee opens her mouth to speak, quickly shutting them once Yeonjun grabs the door knob and rushes out. Yeonhee’s eyes droop, and she falls to the bed. Sighing in defeat.

Yeonjun jogs towards the receptionist’s area, his relieved expression quickly going sour. He would've made it out faster if it weren’t for Mrs. Jung- speaking of the devil.

“Oh, Doctor Choi!”

Yeonjun scrunched his face once he arrived in front of the receptionist’s desk, Mrs. Jung’s voice screeching his ears, high-pitched and enthusiastic. 

“Nice to meet you too Mrs. Jung.”

Yeonjun looks to the side, avoiding her sickening and giggly gaze. Don’t get Yeonjun wrong, Mrs. Jung’s incredibly nice… and also incredibly annoying.

“Nice to meet you too child, what brings you here?”

Yeonjun fakes a smile, holding his hands out, not masking his displeasure. Mrs. Jung looks at it for a moment, eyes confused.

“Lee Yeonhee’s files…?”

At this point, the vein on Yeonjun’s neck was about to pop. Clenching his fists once Mrs. Jung looked even more confused.

“I already delivered the files.”

Yeonjun stilled. He scoffed, pulling his hands back, his tongue coming to poke the inside his cheek, a habit out of pure frustration. _Yeonhee must've hid it._ Mrs. Jung blinked, taking a step back and hurriedly disappearing inside her office.

“Hey.”

Yeonjun turns, eyes landing on his co-worker. Beomgyu holds a concerned expression, walking towards Yeonjun and giving him a comforting smile.

“I’ll handle Yeonhee, you should go take a break.”

Yeonjun relaxes, eyes softening as he nods. Lips curling upwards to form a genuinely thankful smile.

“Thanks Beomgyu.”

Yeonjun’s voice drips with relief, back going slump as he inhales. Beomgyu only chuckles, eyes fond.

“You owe me.”

Yeonjun groans in fake reluctance. Beomgyu only chuckles before patting his shoulder, skipping off to handle Yeonjun’s previous patient. Yeonjun inhales before he walks towards his office. _Finally, a fucking break._

While walking towards the said office, he winces once the previous events this morning came flooding back to him. 

He almost lost a patient. Almost. Good thing his assistant Huening Kai was there to help during the surgery. Yet, he couldn’t help but let his heart burn at the idea of trying the surgery alone, only to be met by a color drained, lifeless face. 

He shook his head, thoughts dispersing into thin air as he arrived in front of his office’s entrance. He grips the door handle, ready to open until;

“Doctor Choi!”

Yeonjun almost lets out a groan, yet he instead sighs and turns around, hard gaze going soft at the sight of his other co-worker.

“Choi Soobin?”

A nice guy, tall, sweet, nice, perfect, too perfect to be honest. Yeonjun had seen him conversing with Beomgyu in the cafeteria a few days ago. Sometimes, their eyes would lock, and an invisible tension would grow, almost… 

“That’s me.”

Soobin smiles, a low chuckle slipping past his fine heart shaped lips. Yeonjun lets out a grin at the male’s bubbly aura, everything suddenly going at ease at the sight of the cute, younger co-worker. 

“What brings you here?”

Yeonjun asks, trying to spark a genuine conversation. His eyes trail down, gaze gracing over Soobin’s hands that disappeared behind the said male’s back, he was hiding something. 

“Oh I made cake this morning, and Beomgyu said it was delicious...”

Yeonjun nodded, gaze permitting the other to continue.

“And he told me you had a bad day, so might as well give you some!”

He presents the lunch box, the clear plastic container elegantly restraining a piece of velvet cake. Yeonjun smiles at this, eyes bright and welcoming as he looks at Soobin’s flushed expression. _Cute_.

“That’s sweet of you Soobin-ah.”

Yeonjun takes the box, gripping the container as he opens his office’s doors. Gesturing for Soobin to go inside.

“Want to accompany me? I’m kind of lonely to be honest.”

And who was Soobin to refuse? He sits in front of Yeonjun’s glass-tinted table, the latter sitting parallel to him behind the piece of furniture. 

Yeonjun plunges the metal fork against the moist cake before taking the sweet treat inside his mouth, the sugary flavor flourishing throughout his taste buds made him close his eyes, a well deserved treat.

“Oh wow- this is good.”

Yeonjun moans, almost exaggerating. Soobin blushes, hands resting between his thighs as he squeezes them together. He stares as Yeonjun continues eating, gaze interested, a little mischievous. 

“How does the cream taste?”

Soobin asks.

“Superb, you haven’t tried it?”

Soobin shook his head, lips pursed.

“You want to try?”

Yeonjun smiles, ushering towards the fork. Soobin smiles softly, taking the fork and placing it on the table. 

Yeonjun's gaze is confused, yet his eyes widen in shock the next minute Soobin grabs his wrists, coating his forefinger full of cream before leaning in to wrap his plum lips around Yeonjun’s digit. Gaze blank, eyes wide, locking with Yeonjun’s.

Yeonjun freezes. Soobin softly sucks on his finger, pulling off and applying soft licks against the now saliva coated digit. Yeonjun doesn’t pull away, nor does he move either. Just sits there, bewildered. 

“You had a rough day Doctor Choi.”

Soobin says, lips turning into a soft smile as he once again leans in to softly lick on Yeonjun’s digit. Yeonjun flinches at the action, a roar of tingles blooming throughout him. Arousal.

“Let me relieve you yeah?”

At some point Soobin had managed to kneel under Yeonjun’s desk, the older’s now firm length out of its confines as the younger vigorously laps and licks on the head. 

Yeonjun gasps as Soobin leans in to take his entire length fully inside his throat, staying still before bobbing his head back and forth, moves slow and sensual. 

Yeonjun grips a bunch of Soobin’s black locks, gritting his teeth and letting out a few grunts as Soobin’s wet cavern perfectly suctions around him, his moist tongue delicious swirling around his spongy tip.

“Holy-”

Soobin pulls out with a delectable pop, looking up at Yeonjun’s bliss-filled expression as he deliberately pumps the other’s girth. Leaning forward to plant soft pecks on Yeonjun’s tip, tongue teasingly gracing the slit. Soobin’s eyes are big and pleading, just enough for Yeonjun to let out an animalistic growl.

“Fuck me doctor?”

Soobin asks, although knows it wasn’t needed. Yeonjun’s desperate and euphoric expressions were enough for them to continue. 

Already (somehow) prepped, Yeonjun wastes no time to bend the other against the table, removing Soobin’s pants and sinking himself deep inside the taller’s entrance.

It was fast, he gives Soobin no moment to adjust, pulling out and immediately fucking into Soobin, movements steady yet swift.

“N-ngl~”

Soobin’s lips part as he grips whatever he could grip, Yeonjun’s hold on his nape was tight, thrusts picking up with each passing second. Skin on Skin echoed throughout the office, along with the sounds of their moans, and the beeps of the forgotten air conditioner.

Both relished the moment with each other. Yeonjun legs shake at the sight of Soobin’s hole hungrily engulfing his length. 

Soobin shivers, eyebrow knitting as he let out a few uncomfortable grunts at the burning stretch. Sometimes letting out euphoric moans once Yeonjun’s cock would hit beautiful parts inside him, sending heaven all over his body.

“Holy fuck D-Doctor Choi.”

Eargasmic moans spew past Soobin’s lips, toes curling as Yeonjun continuously rams inside his sweet hole. Yeonjun leaned down, taking the other’s lobe in between his teeth as he applied an iron grip on Soobin’s waist. 

“You like it Soobin-ah? Being used like a pathetic whore by your superiors? Fucking slut.”

Yeonjun asks, voice deep and raspy. Completely contrasting his usually childlike voice. Soobin mewls, head resting on the glass covers of Yeonjun’s table as his legs shake, he withers due to Yeonjun’s words, body heating up in pure satisfaction. 

“Y-You d-don’t know- fuck!”

Soobin was cut off, sobbing and gasping as Yeonjun takes a moment to slow down, sensually moving his hips and letting Soobin feel all of him. 

“D-Don’t know how much I fucked myself to the thought of you Doctor.”

Yeonjun smirks. Two hands slithering to wrap around Soobin’s throat. 

"Yeah? How much baby? Tell me."

Yeonjun pulls on his neck before once again propelling his hips into a fast and rough motion, aiming at a specific spot that sends heaven all over Soobin and his own body. 

"Too many to- count!"

Soobin purses his lips and grips the table tight, moaning at the rising heat inside his abdomen. His entrance deliciously clamping around Yeonjun's dick. Alerting his climax.

“You’re gonna come for me Soobin-ah?”

Yeonjun rasps beside the other’s ear, maintaining his rapid and rigid thrusts, desperate to chase his own orgasm. 

Soobin nods dumbly, a heavy moan slips past his lips while he grips the moving table that erupted screech after screech against the floor as the Yeonjun roughly jerks his hips, shoves his cock deep inside the younger.

“Y-Yes g-going to come-”

“S-Should I fill you up? Breed you like a pathetic bitch in heat?”

Soobin immediately nods, and at that, Yeonjun focuses his attention towards Soobin’s abandoned cock, he grips the other’s length and pumps it until Soobin is tensing and spilling all over his hand with a delighted gasp and a blissful clench.

Yeonjun groans and whines, giving two last thrusts before creamily coating Soobin’s walls with thick layers of seed, Soobin shudders as warmth floods his entrance, whining as Yeonjun slowly pulls out, leaving his abused hole to drip with load and to clench around open air.

Both pant, Yeonjun sitting down and pulling Soobin to sit on his slap. Their lips attach and Soobin’s eyes widen in surprise. 

They move slowly. Yeonjun feels soft against him, full and flavorful. Yeonjun detaches, smiling at Soobin’s crimson features. 

“Go out with me? This Saturday?”

Yeonjun asks, eyes shimmering in hope. Soobin smiled, arms wrapping around Yeonjun’s shoulders as he put on a genuinely sweet smile.

“I would love to.”

Yeonjun smiles, leaning in to plant another sweet kiss on Soobin’s lips, he halts as the door suddenly opens and comes in Kang Taehyun, another doctor in Yeonjun’s facility and a personal friend.

“Hey Yeonjun- okay I’m out.”

Taehyun immediately turns, shutting the door with a loud bang. Leaving the two males to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ig lmao 💖💖💖


End file.
